


Ambrosia

by wooziwooziwoozioioioi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwooziwoozioioioi/pseuds/wooziwooziwoozioioioi
Summary: Ambrosia Delia Minerva is a fourteen year old girl who just found out she is the daughter of Poseidon. Then she finds out she has to save the god Hermes from the Titaness Asteria? This was all too much for her. To top it off, her other new enemy is Aphrodite! Ambrosia and two of her new camp friends named Jack Thomson and Theo Newton help her on her quest to France, along with the help of a new friend along the way.Will she find love? Or will it all end in a disaster?Will she make it back alive? Or will she die trying to save one of the people who's kept her alive her whole life?(The Percy Jackson characters are not mine. The new characters are mine though. Posting from my Wattpad!)
Relationships: Apollo (Percy Jackson)/Original Character(s), Original Character/ Original Character





	1. Apparently I Was Correct

Ambrosia's POV

My name is Ambrosia Delia Minerva. You think that's interesting? Yeah, it's all Greek until the last name. Well, here's a story for you. My mom's name is Aikaterina Minerva. She is _obsessed_ with all kinds of mythology but, her favorite type of mythology has always been Greek. She always talked about how cool it would be to actually be one of the gods. Since the beginning, her favorite god had been Poseidon, god of the seas, or the " _earth shaker_ ". Her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever we went to the beach as if she felt more complete there. She admired the way the waves moved elegantly. She always smiled her award winning grin that the whole universe probably loved. Her sea blue eyes glimmered as she laughed whenever I'd crack a joke. But I knew the truth behind every smile. For fifteen years, she hid the pain of my father abandoning us when I was only two months old. She frequently zoned out, especially when we went to Huntington Beach. I always ask what's on her mind and she always frowns.

"Nothing, mija. Just... thinking of your father." She'd say.

"This is where you met him, right?" I'd ask.

She'd glance at me, her light brown wavy hair blowing with the gentle sea breeze. She would sigh then stare at the ocean as if she wanted to swim and swim until she got dad back.

"Yes... He was so kind." Her voice would crack at that point so I'd stop talking.

The truth is that my father left us and never returned. I _know_ my mom knows why, but she hesitates whenever I ask where he'd gone.

"I... I-I really don't know. I want him back too, don't worry." She'd bite her lip.

I really don't know why she likes the ocean so much when she talks about the sky more. She was able to predict what the weather was going to be like the next day, and, to my surprise, it came true. She said it's a gift. Once I mentioned to her why Zeus, the god of the sky, isn't her favorite then. Her expression darkens when I ask then she changes the subject.

Personally, my favorite god and goddess is Apollo and Artemis, the twins. Apollo is the god of, like, all of my favorite things: music, poetry, medicine- well the study of it anyways-, and archery. He's also the sun god, but the sun makes me sweat. _So_ gross. Sorry, Apollo! My mother put me in archery classes after she kept coming into my room to see me reading articles and books about Apollo and Artemis' archery skills. It's been my favorite sport since. Yes, it's a sport.

She also put me in gymnastics and volleyball so I was constantly doing something while she was at work. Every night when I was a child, she would read to me one more story about a Greek hero or myth. My favorite story is probably the one about Dido and Aeneas *eh-n-ee-aa-s*. Dido was the founder and the first queen of Carthage. She fell in love with a hero, Aeneas. She was originally married, but Hera and Aphrodite forced her to fall for him. Zeus ordered Hermes to send Aeneas away. As he left, Dido burned herself at the stake because he left her. Please don't ask why that's my favorite...

Currently, I have school. I keep tapping my fingers against the desk while my right foot taps on the floor with pure boredom. My eyes watch the clock, wanting Social Studies to be over as soon as possible.

"Amb, are you alright?" my best friend, Silas *see-lahs*, asked.

Silas is an average lean guy with short, curly brown hair. He is never seen without his signature snapback that has the Zumiez logo on it. He's a bit scrawny and sort of walks funny, but when he runs to get food from the cafeteria, you'd lose the race to him.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fi-" I get cut off.

"Ms. Minerva!" My teacher, Mr. Haminson says.

"Yes?" I look at him, blinking innocently.

Mr. Haminson is my favorite teacher at school. If he yells at me, it's because he wants me to actually pay attention to this part of the lesson.

"Did you hear what I said?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I- uh..." The class snickers at my flustered state.

I blush a deep red in embarrassment.

"I was talking about your name. We are on the section of Greece and Rome for history."

"Oh yes... What was the question, sir?" I ask, sitting up straighter to show that my attention is completely on him.

"What is ambrosia?" He shifts his weight from on arm to the other.

Did I mention he was in a wheelchair? Oops.

"Ambrosia was the food and drink of the gods, correct?" I don't want to sound too nerdy.

"Correct. And what did it do to them?"

"It... gave them immortality, right?" I bite my lip, a bit embarrassed from being called out.

"Yes. Extra credit for that answer, Miss Minerva." He turns back to the board and writes again.

"But sir, you said to raise your hand to get the extra credit." My least favorite person, Katy Cooper, said, "Ambrosia did not raise her hand!"

I snarl at her and she glares back. I roll my eyes as Mr. Haminson clears throat to gain our attention.

"Yes, but, I called on Miss Minerva, Miss Cooper. Now, calm down before you breakdown from not getting an A." His voice is soft with a hint of sarcasm, making my eyes widen at his comment.

The class laughs as her pale face, her cheeks clearly turning as bright as a tomato. She scowls at me until the bell rings. Grabbing my notebook, I rush out the door before Katy could see me.

"Hey!" A feminine voice calls.

Dang it.

"Where do you think you're going, nerd?" Her two friends laugh at her lame joke.

"I 'm going home. You know that place you live with your parents or guardian and-"

"Don't smart mouth me, demigod. We're not that dumb." She snaps, a snarl on her face.

Wait... demigod? Her two friends start towards me, but I sprint down the corridor. I swear I hear them hiss at me like a serpent. I push through the crowd of students until I get outside, running towards my house as fast as I could. Geez, I'm so glad I'm in sports. Looking back as I run, I notice them right behind me, moving at an abnormal speed. My eyes widen, quickening my pace. Last second, I decide to turn random corners so they won't know where I live, causing me to pass my own house in the process. Unfortunately, I make the mistake of running down an ally with a dead end. My face pales as I turn on my heels, looking at the three girls slowly striding towards me. Hissing sounds fill my ears and I pause. My eyes wander down to their feet to see they aren't human feet anymore- they are scaly, green legs. The top half is still a young girl, but below the torso... they are half snake...

"Dracaenaes..." I pant, realizing why the situation is so unusual.

"Sssshe knowssss ussss..." The red head on Katy's right said, well hissed.

"We can't kill her... Sssshe hassss the gift of ambrosia." The blonde girl on Katy's left hissed.

"Well, then we can eternally hurt her." Katy smirks, sticking her chin up with confidence.

They bare their fangs at me then I hear the weirdest thing... I hear the sound of bag pipes... That could only mean one thing.

"Get away from her, you slimy creatures!" Silas screams.

Acorns start getting thrown at them out of nowhere, making them growl at him. They try to ignore the acorns as they advance on him, but anger rises in them. I need to help him, but how...?

"Double tap your necklace, Amb!" Silas shouts at me, swinging a club made of a tree branch and leafs at the dracaenaes.

I look down at my necklace, double tapping the silver trident charm. My mom said my dad gave it to me as a gift when I was born. I never knew what it meant... Till now. The charm transforms into two arm-length sais.

"Whoa... COOL!" My smile grows big.

Katy, the dracaenae, snarls at my happiness.

"I knew I ssssmelled a ssssea sssscrub. Get her!" she orders.

The red head attacks first. I swing my two sais, knocking her so hard she flies. The poor girl slams into the cement wall and immediately disintegrates, exploding into gold dust right next to Silas. He shrieks, backing away from the spot. The blonde pounces at me only to get smacked in the face with the hilt of my sai. I kick the creature in the stomach then punch her in the face, knocking her down. I swing the sais in a 360 degree, making me cut off her head. After she disintegrates, I turn to Katy to see her with a shocked expression. She immediately gets over her shock once I smirk at her.

"Why you little-" she never finishes her sentence.

Silas whacks her upside the head, letting me stab her with both my sais. She curses at me in another language. Was that Greek? Luckily, she explodes into dust before anything else happens. I pant, staring at the spot she was at just a few seconds ago. Double tapping my necklace, I make the sais disappear back into a charm. I look at Silas only to see him with a worried expression.

"Oh my gods! Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?! I should have known that was the monster. What's Chiron gonna say...?" His eyes were going wild.

"Silas! I'm fine... They didn't hurt me. Why were three dracaenaes chasing me?! And why did they call me a demigod?!" I ask, realization hitting me.

"Great. They know... Come on we have to tell Aikaterina." He starts trotting off.

Yup, you heard me. He _trotted_. I stand there with a shocked expression as I notice for the first time that he is half goat.

"You're a satyr..." I breathe out in disbelief.

"Yes... I'm sorry I didn't tell you! If you knew, more monsters would've been after you." He explains, pressing his hands together in apology.

"No, it's fine just... is that why we don't have any more recycle at my house?" I slightly smile, teasingly.

He blushes in embarrassment, waving his hands around in panic.

"Sorry! Tin cans are just so good!" he smiles then shakes his head, "C'mon!"

We run to my house then burst in the door.

"Mom?" I yell, looking around the place as soon as I enter.

"In the kitchen!" she calls back.

We walk down the hall and into the kitchen. My mom stands in front of the stove, cooking something in the pot. Her hair is tied back in a bun and she wears an apron over her clothing to prevent her outfit from getting dirty.

"Hi, sweetie! I made your favorite pasta tonight for din- Oh, hello, Silas." She smiles at him when she turns to see us.

"Miss Minerva, we need to talk." He says, his lips pressing together with a grim expression.

She glances below his torso and gulps. Maybe she thought she was going crazy...

"They found her..." She drops the pot in her hands as her eyes widen.

"Dracaenaes attacked her a few blocks away."

"Oh dear... I feared this day would come." She leans back against the counter, pressing a hand to her forehead as she processes everything.

"You _knew_ dracaenas were going attack me, mom?!" I almost yell, my jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Shush! Are you trying to attract all of the monsters' attention?!" Silas says, eating the soda can on the counter, his eyes darting side to side in panic.

"No, Ambrosia... I knew that one day you would be attacked by monsters. How do I explain this... Honey, Greek mythology is real..." she frowns, sadness filling her eyes.

"I know that! But I didn't believe fully myself until now! If I'm a demigod then that means..." I trail off.

"That's right. Your father is a god." My mother confirms, nodding slowly.

"I'll go contact Chiron." Silas goes to the backyard, leaving the two of us alone for the first time since she received the news.

I look at my mom, trying to read her expression to see how she's feeling.

"Which god?" My voice is quiet as I ask this dreadful question.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll find out soon enough. They'll take you someplace safe. The only safe place for half god, half human children like you."

"What place?" I uncross my arms that I didn't know are crossed, an eyebrow raising with curiosity.

"Camp Half-Blood."


	2. You Think I'm a Goddess?!

Silas comes back inside the house just as it becomes quiet.

"Chiron is down the street. We ne- what happened...?" he asks, looking between us in confusion.

"My dad's a god." I mumble, staring at the ground in front of me.

"Ambrosia, I'm deeply sorry. If I told you, you would've been in grave danger." My mother says sweetly, hesitating to reach out to me.

"Is... that why I was kicked out of schools a lot?" My eyes look up at her.

"All demigods get kicked out of schools all the time. Percy Jackson got kicked out of school every year of his life!" Silas exclaims, chuckling heartily.

Percy Jackson? I open my mouth to say something, but we hear knocking on the door. I look at the door then at my friend.

"That should be Chiron. Come in, sir!" He shouts loud enough for the person to hear.

My social studies teacher, Mr. Haminson wheels inside. I stare at Silas with a ' _really?_ ' expression.

"Sorry it took so long! Mortals..." He shakes his head, sighing in frustration.

"Chiron, this is Aikaterina Minerva, Ambrosia's mom." Silas moves aside, motioning to my mother.

She bows her head in greeting.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir." She says.

"Ah, yes. You're Miss Minerva, the one who adores Greek mythology." He states, bowing his head back.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Wait, so you're saying he's _the_ Chiron from the stories?" I raise an eyebrow.

He stands up from the wheelchair, revealing his legs that _aren't_ legs anymore. His lower half magically appears as a white stallion as he gets up. I stare at him in awe as his horse tail flicks back and forth. He's... a centaur.

"Okay then..." I simply accept this without any further questioning.

"Miss Minerva, Ambrosia must be taken to camp immediately. Unfortunately, that means you can't come along." Chiron says.

"I... I understand, sir." She frowns, lowering her head.

"Mom... Please, stay safe. For me?" I ask, politely.

Her jaw drops but immediately closes, just nodding in acceptance. She kisses my hand, then pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"If you see your father... tell him I said hi... Please...?" She whispers, staring into my eyes as she speaks.

I nod then walk towards Chiron. Silas helps me climb onto Chiron's back then I help him on. My mom blows me a kiss, waving sadly as we trot away. Looking back only a few seconds later, I see we aren't in California anymore.

"Where...?" I trail off as I look around the area.

"New York." Chiron states.

"But... how?"

"Centaurs travel fast, let's just say that." Silas laughs nervously.

I keep my mouth shut after that. We stop at an entrance and it seems to say ' _Camp Half-Blood_ '.

"How come I couldn't see that from down the hill?" I ask as Silas assists me off Chiron's back.

"The mist blocks it from mortal's eye sight. Most mortals' brains can't process all the gods and monsters. Your mind is still letting in the monsters." Silas explains.

"Makes sense."

I hear snoring and look to my left, almost jumping out of my own skin at the sight. Right next to me is a _very_ large dragon wrapped around a pine tree. It seems to be protecting something. My eyes widen as I identify what it's protecting.

"Is that _the_ Golden Fleece?! Like the one Jason retrieved with the Argonauts?!"

"One and only. Percy Jackson retrieved it a few years ago with the help of Clarisse, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson." Chiron states.

That name again. _Percy Jackson_. Must be a big deal over here. I stare back at the dragon, only to realize Chiron and Silas already down the hill, whispering to each other. Sighing, I slowly follow but not too far behind them. As we walk through the camp, people keep bowing in our direction. Uh oh. Was I supposed to bow to Chiron?! I gulp, looking at Chiron in front of me with nervousness. Chiron glances at Silas, then at me. Damn, I should've bowed... We walk up to a four story house that was made of white marble. It looks really nice with the strawberry fields next to it.

"Uh, Chiron... We have a bit of a problem!"

A boy with flawless pale-tan skin jogs up to us. He has light brown hair, emerald green eyes, and is about three inches taller than me. He has an amazing smile too. It literally could light up the world.

"What happened this time, Jack?" Chiron asks.

This time? Jack cracks an amused smile.

"Rose Beckett started a fight with the Ares cabin again." He exclaims.

Ares cabin? This should be good. Chiron curses in Ancient Greek and, somehow, I understand him, but I will not repeat it... Apparently, Jack only now becomes aware of my presence, his eyes widening as soon as he is aware of me.

"My lady." He bows his head.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

He looks up at me, confused.

"You're not a goddess...?" he asks, sounding completely confused.

I start laughing so hard that I fall on the floor. Jack stares at me as if I'm insane, unable to move from his position. When I finally calm down, I look at him seriously.

"Pft! What goddess would I be- the goddess of ugliness?!" I shake my head in disbelief.

He stares at me weirdly for a second before smiling. He offers me a hand, helping me back up onto my feet. I brush myself off, then look back at him.

"Hi, I'm Jack Thomson, son of Apollo. Best archer and healer in the camp." He smiles proudly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ambrosia Delia Minerva. Daughter of... well, I don't know yet. I just got here." I say, scratching my head with my lips pursed.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You should've be claimed already... Weird." Chiron says, scratching his freshly cut beard.

"Is that... bad?" I ask, panic filling my eyes momentarily.

"Not exactly. You should be claimed by dinner. Jack, do you mind showing Ambrosia around camp?"

"No problem! Come on, Delia. We should go calm down the Ares cabin first though."

"Ambrosia can do it." Silas blurts out.

"I can?" I ask.

"I know you can." He places a hand on my shoulder, nodding.

Jack and I walk down near the pavilion after Chiron and Silas disappear into the big house. Funny name because it _is_ a big house. Haha. No? Okay...

"Shut up, cake face! You're not worthy of that sword from _our_ father!" I hear a female yell.

"Oh, yeah? I'm so much better at fighting than your entire cabin, I'm considered his favorite child!" A different girl yells.

The first girl who yelled looks about sixteen. She has blonde shoulder-length hair, dark brown eyes, and the height of a giraffe, in other words she's pretty tall. She has an athletic appearance, but so do her siblings.

"Come and fight me," she unsheathes a sword, "then we'll see who's the god of war's favorite child!"

My eyes widen as the other girl brings out a gold sword. I double tap my trident charm, instinctively blocking both their swords, just as they are about to clash.

"Stay out of this goddess- oh crap!" The multi-color haired girl with the gold sword says, then bows.

"First of all, I'm not a goddess. Second, why in Zeus' name are you two fighting?!" I glare at them.

"She called me a weakling just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Aphrodite is more than make up and fashion!" The girl with the gold sword mumbles, crossing her arms.

"They're not fighters! They just break people's hearts!" The blonde girl screams, balling her fists angrily.

"Tell that to your father!"

They begin arguing once again and I get pissed.

"SHUT IT!" I scream.

They both look at me in surprise.

"I just got here and _I'm_ taking care of fights? That's perfect!" I sarcastically say.

"Who's your godly parent?" The blonde girl asks.

"Don't know yet. Now, your names?" I say, calmly.

"Rose Beckett, daughter of the goddess of love." She smirks as she touches a button on her sword, making it turn into a cat ears headband.

She puts it on her head then crosses her arms again. She's a pretty unique looking girl. Her hair has streaks of purple, pink, and blue within her dirty blonde hair. Its length is as long as the small of her back and a pretty type of curly. She has a perfect tan and brown eyes to match the tone of it. She looked slightly girly, but mostly tomboy.

"Lauren Salib, daughter of the god of war." The blonde narrows her eyes at me as if trying to figure out if I'm a friend or an enemy.

"Rose, Lauren, WOMEN UP AND GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER! You're both good fighters, okay? Use that! Work together! It'll make stronger defenses!" I practically yell.

I look back at Jack, who is staring at me in awe.

"Fine. You've got guts for stopping an Ares kid while they're in their battle mode. The Ares cabin will respect you. In other words, we want you on our capture the flag team." Lauren says, pointing directly at me.


End file.
